


Tony Explains Christmas

by Sarahmouse



Series: Holiday One-shots in Stark Tower [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahmouse/pseuds/Sarahmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki seemed a bit confused by the term Christmas and Tony felt compelled to explain it all.<br/>Sometimes Loki's lies can do a bit of good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Explains Christmas

"How can you not know about Christmas?" Tony couldn't have sounded more scandalized if he tried. He turned to Thor, "Please, tell me at least you know about Christmas. I mean, together you two make up the whole color scheme of the holiday."

Thor barely even got to say "Yes" before Tony continued. 

"It's the only time of the year when people seem to slow down. Families get together and talk and actually make an effort to get along with each other. A little less yelling and a little more talking. All because a baby was born to a woman who claimed to be a virgin." Tony started to walk about the room and every so often would run a hand through his hair till it turned into a complete mess. "People show they care for each other by giving each other gifts. People actually talk and pay attention. Nightmares don't get to exist during Christmas, only dreams full of sugar cookies or something. Oh the cookies! So many good cookies get made and eaten. Thanks for those by the way."

Loki tried to say something probably along the lines of "You're most certainly welcome" but like Thor he was interrupted by Tony. 

"People get a tree, we always had an artificial one, but normally people get a real pine needley one. Actually-" Tony leaned in and sniffed around Loki. "Now that I think about it you sorta smell like a Christmas tree." He backed up and smiled a wide toothy grin. "Your hair sort of even looks like a tree. Well it used to look like a tree."

Loki caressed the tips of his hair and shook his head. "It-"

"Everyone decorates too. Multicolored lights, garlands, Nativity scenes, and Santa seem to pop up over night. Even when flying in the suit I see the change, more green and red."

Tony continued to babble about Christmas traditions and family and decorations for almost an hour. By the time Tony was finishing up he could tell Loki couldn't stop smiling. "I'm going to have to surprise you with a tree to decorate...forget I said that."

Once Tony left the room Thor turned to Loki, "Brother, Mother told us both about Christmas didn't she? She told us about it when she talked of all the holidays celebrated throughout the nine. Why did you lie about that to Tony?"

"It gave him something to be excited about. You saw him just as I did, he looks like a child. He wants to make someone experience the magic of this mortal holiday like he never could and now he can, all because I did what some consider me best at, I lied. It will give him something that will take his mind off of other things." Loki smiled a small wavering smile. 

"And perhaps it will get your mind off of other things as well."

Loki's smile didn't waver quite as much as he said, "Perhaps you are right, brother. Perhaps, just this once you'll be right."


End file.
